Oil and gas exploration and extraction often encounter extreme conditions. For example, off-shore oil drilling and production operations encounter extreme cold temperatures at the sea floor, resulting in a variety of problems, such as the formation of hydrates or profound increase of viscosity of some crude oils which can clog subsurface, seafloor, and riser production facilities.